


Clan

by fanfic_nonnie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Family, First Kiss, Metal Clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_nonnie/pseuds/fanfic_nonnie
Summary: He hadn’t thought Kuvira, ever at the periphery of their family, could make him feel more a part of it than his own parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: http://coppermarigolds.tumblr.com/post/157626601939/obvious-question-coming-from-me-but-here-goes and the bit about Baatar Jr.

“We should have our own symbol.” Baatar broached the topic in the evening, a sheaf of official documents in his hands to review and the symbol of his mother’s house, the Metal Clan, stamped on every page.

Kuvira raised a brow in surprise and pushed down the edge of the paper to follow his gaze. “Why?”

“Mother wouldn’t—“

 _“You’re_ Metal Clan, Baatar,” she cut him over before he had a chance to even say it. “I’m Metal Clan,” Kuvira said more quietly, “even if she’d rather I wasn’t.” There was a hint of bitterness in the words she usually didn’t allow to color them, except when talking about Suyin Beifong.

They both felt they’d been let down by his mother and her mentor, one time almost a mother to Kuvira as well.

He wanted to reach out and put his hand over Kuvira’s, draw her back from where her mind had wandered as she stared toward the window of the train car. For all he’d known her since they were children, it felt too risky to do it. Baatar found himself speaking instead. “At least you can bend.”

Kuvira turned to him and studied him intently.

He’d insisted on metal on so many things and parts of their equipment, wherever he felt she’d oblige him, and she had. Metal was the symbol of his family’s power, their wealth, their ability. Toph Beifong, the legendary first metalbender, and Baatar _Jr._ , her only grandchild that couldn’t bend. Perhaps he was also a little bitter.

He felt soft cloth—gloved fingers—on his face and looked up, startled.

“You can do things with metal that _I_ can’t,” Kuvira said. The edge of her mouth curved up in that slow, dangerous smile he’d seen her take whenever she was especially satisfied with something. “You’re one of the most brilliant engineers I know.”

Baatar pushed up his glasses in mock scrutiny. “And what about Varrick?”

She laughed, soft and familiar, and moved her hand to his hair. “He’s not Metal Clan.”

He hadn’t thought Kuvira, ever at the periphery of their family, could make him feel more a part of it than his own parents, but for a moment, he didn’t care if it was risky or not. He leaned over and kissed her.


End file.
